Say Something
by inthelandfill
Summary: A secret will destroy Castle and Beckett's life. Will they get married or someone was right telling them that "they woke the dragon. And this is so much bigger than they realise."? INCOMPLETE.


Hi guys! This is the FIRST time ever i upload a fic here (and mabye will be just the last one)! :D Anyway i hope you will like reading my ff!

I have to give a special **_Thank You_** to my little pervy ( SpyKatic, on twitter). She is the translator of my ffs and without here, my story would't be here, so!

Disclaimer: So i think this is the part where i have to say that I don't own Castle, sadly :(

* * *

**Chapter one.**

-I can't believe we'll be married in few months. – she said, beaming. He turned towards her and beamed back, hugging her gently.

They both were at Castle's loft, in bed, cuddling each other under warm blankets before falling asleep.

He was wrapping her waist with one arm while Kate was stroking the other.

-Promise me you'll go to the doctor tomorrow.- he asked. She sighed, -Kate, your fever won't go away and it doesn't bode well. Do it so we can go to choose the perfect location for our wedding.-

This time she had to agree. This fever had come a few weeks ago, getting worse during the night. She was way more tired and pale, plus they had not found a way to make it go away yet.

-Don't worry,- he assured her –I'm sure it's nothing, just do it for me.-

She looked at him, giving him a bright smile and a kiss on the cheek.

-Goodnight Beckett.-

-Goodnight Castle.-

Beckett couldn't sleep that night, she had a horrible nightmare: Castle was in trouble and she was losing him.

She woke up in the morning sweaty and out of breathe. How was that even possible? Yes she'd just had a nightmare but waking up in a sweat? It never happens to her. She had to be careful not to wake Castle up, she didn't want him to see her so upset. She took a shower, got dressed and left a note on the table for him:

_"There's been a murder. Didn't want to wake u up. C u at the precinct._

_B."_

Luckily, that morning she'd been called by Lanie for real: murder on the 23rd.

Few hours later Castle came at the 12th with a cup of Grande skim latte with two pumps of sugar free vanilla, he put it on Beckett's desk and kissed her on the forehead. Then he sat down.

She was just filling out the paperwork, as usual.

-Morning, future Mrs Castle.- she smiled shyly at him. She loved to be called like that, it was somehow a way to remember that her dream was becoming reality.

-Why didn't you wake me up this morning?-

-I told you. I didn't want to wake you up, you were sleeping so peacefully.- she answered.

-Well, do it again and I'll stop doing that thing you like so much...-

-Kay, fine.- she replied immediately, knowing what she was about to lose. –Never again.-

-You better! So how are you doing today? What do we got?-

She avoided the first question with nonchalance. –A woman, she's been stabbed in the back.- she pointed the blackboard – between 12 and 4 a.m.-

-Castle…- she was about to say something right when Espo came in cutting her off. She wanted to tell him about the dream and what happened last night, but clearly privacy isn't something you can't count on in a place full of cops and detectives.

-Yo bro!- he greeted. –made some sweet dream tonight, sleeping beauty?-

-Actually, Beckett didn't wake me up.-

He frowned. –Well this means she's avoiding you man, cos she told me otherwise.-

Castle looked at her even more confused, and she didn't know what to say. When Esposito was gone, he asked for an explanation.

-Yeah, look Castle, I'm sorry.- she took his hand – I woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.-

He cut the conversation short just saying "got it". That wasn't his thing and she was astonished.

The time that morning passed so slowly. Beckett would have gone to the doctor's surgery in the late afternoon. She, very kindly, had offered to visit her as long as this hadn't affected on her working schedule.

She showed up alone, because Castle had some other pressing business: his daughter. At first she wasn't very happy about that, but she had to accept it, Alexis needed to spend some time with her father, plus going to the doctor has always made her feel nervous, something she didn't want her future husband to find out.

She came early, so she sat down in the waiting room until someone called out her name.

-Miss Beckett? Please come in.-

The doctor was a blonde, tall woman in her forties who asked Kate what exactly was her problem.

-Yeah uhm, I have this fever for a few days and it won't go away.-

-How long exactly?-

-I don't know… I suppose for a couple of weeks.-

-Yeah but how many days?-

-I'm not sure… I guess 15, or 30.- she'd lied to Castle telling him she got the fever just four or five days ago.

-Oh, so it's been a while.- she claimed astonished. -Some other symptom?-

Some other symptom? What symptoms? Nothing came into her mind.

-I feel exhausted, weak, it may be an allergy? I had mononucleosis when I was younger, but probably it has nothing to do with this.- she suggested. –I thought.. you might give me a medicine to make this fever go away.-

-Mhm.. I don't think it's due to that.- she replied –Have you always been so pale?-

Pale? Apparently makeup didn't hide it. Probably it's just because she's been very tired latterly.

-Well, not. Only since I got the fever… I guess.-

The doctor made her sit on the examination table for further inspection.

-Do you have children?- she asked Kate.

-No, but I want to.- she said beaming.

-And are you married?- she asked again.

-Not yet. I'm about to get married in few months!- she replied happily.

- The lymph nodes are very swollen…- she said, gently touching her neck.

-Is that normal?- Kate asked worried.

-Yes, I just need to make some other examination. The first thing we'll do is a blood test, then we'll see.- after that the woman walked out the door and disappeared.

Castle came home around eight and Kate hadn't returned yet. He opened the door and found his mother standing in the kitchen, waiting for him to come back.

-Welcome back, kiddo! How's my grand-daughter?- she asked.

-She's fine. Beckett?-

-Ehm.. she hasn't returned yet.-

Castle was confused, but he didn't want to put the cart before the horse. He sat down on the couch, Martha offered him a glass of red wine.

-So, how are things going between you and Beckett?- asked her mother, wanting to know every detail.

-Great! Everything's going great and I couldn't be happier than this. We chose the wedding date.- he answered beaming, then he fell silent.

After a moment of silence he turned towards his mother –Mom, do you ever get this bad feeling? Like if you know that something bad is gonna happen, but you don't know what. When things are going so well that it all seems unreal.-

-Yes, why?-

-Because I have this bad feeling about Kate. I'm afraid something's gonna happen to her. I'm afraid that our happiness will fade soon. But then I say to myself "why?". Why can't things just go well this time? What am I afraid of? Everything's just perfect, what else could I ask for? There's no need to be worried, am I right?-

-Being scared of losing what you care about the most is what keeps us alive, as long as you don't overdo it.- she assured him, sipping the glass of red wine she had in her hand.

After she'd done the blood test, a doctor came into the room.

-Good evening, I'm Dr. Matthew Avadon.- Kate shook his hand, she didn't know what to say.

-Please, lie down on the examination table.-


End file.
